1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation apparatus and method for container data centers.
2. Description of Related Art
A container data center has a plurality of server racks disposed therein. A conventional heat dissipation system dissipates the heat of container data centers by guiding cooling air produced by an air conditioning system to the bottom portion of the server racks. Consequently, all the server racks in a container data center receive cooling air of the same volume. However, even when only a portion of the server racks are active and others idle, the air conditioning system still supplies the same volume of cooling air to each of the server racks and power is thus wasted.